


Just Move With Me

by Agent_24



Series: ShinDrift Week [5]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, The Emissary (Destiny) - Freeform, The Nine (Destiny) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 14:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_24/pseuds/Agent_24
Summary: Lightbearers make their own fates, until they don't.For ShinDrift Week Day 5: Dance.





	Just Move With Me

Drifter cuts off mid-sentence. 

Shin can’t say this startles him anymore, not exactly. Leaves a sinking kind of dread and misery in the pit of his stomach, sure, but he isn’t startled by it. 

The Nine were not quite as done with the Drifter as they’d led the man to believe, it seemed. 

So Shin presses his lips together and exhales, then pushes off the rail he’d been leaning on and goes to shut the gate. And because the gate offers no real privacy, Shin takes Drifter’s limp hands in his own and slowly guides his empty body to the corner of the room that can’t be seen from the doorway. Drifter’s boots drag along the floor, and it’s slow going, but at least no bounty-seeking Guardians can see. 

This vision is longer than the last. Drifter must be arguing with the Emissary (Orin?) again. Shin has never seen her with his own eyes, but he hears she cuts an intimidating figure. Shin often finds himself wishing, perhaps childishly, that he might speak with her, that he might ask why the Nine couldn’t just leave Drifter well enough alone. 

It’s odd to think of Drifter as the centerpiece in the plans of celestial beings instead of as a frightened man scamming his way through centuries of life. Shin, personally, has long accepted the role he had been assigned, chosen for him by one terrible man, but Drifter has been favored by heavenly bodies, and yet goes kicking and screaming towards what may well be an inevitable fate. 

Shin supposes that’s part of the reason Drifter unwittingly has him wrapped around his pinky finger. It doesn’t offer him a shred of comfort when Drifter is swallowed up by these visions. 

He should be glad for the warnings the Emissary brings, but Shin cannot do much more than hate the way Drifter’s face goes slack whenever he’s called away. It’s unlike how he looks in sleep, restless and dreaming behind those long lashes and his brow furrowed in discomfort at the cold. In visions, his blue eyes stay half-lidded and blank, his jaw just slack enough to part his lips.

Maybe Shin is just a fool in love, but he finds that he can’t stand it. 

He fishes in Drifter’s robe pockets for a jade coin, knowing he’ll want it when he wakes, and finds one tucked into his belt. Shin lifts Drifter’s hand and presses it into his palm, then frowns and laces their fingers together to keep it in place. While he waits, he lets his gaze wander over Drifter’s features: the age lines at the corners of his eyes, the scars that cut across his cheeks, the curve of his jaw and the shape of his mouth. He wishes that mouth would move into its usual crooked smirk, wishes he could see a mean smile from it...anything.

Waiting for Drifter to come out of a vision never takes more than a few minutes, but it is still a lonely thing, somehow. 

Shin raises his free hand to Drifter’s cheek, smoothing over his beard before dropping it to wrap his arm around Drifter’s waist. He steps close till their chests are flush, tucks his face into Drifter’s neck. 

A moment later, Drifter inhales, a full-body shiver running through him. Shin stills so he won’t be startled. “You back?” he asks quietly, then lifts his head. 

Drifter looks pale as a sheet like he always does after a vision, a bead of sweat at his temple and his pupils blown wide. Shin’s brows knit, and he steps away with some small degree of shame, or tries to. 

Drifter’s fingers tighten on Shin’s hand, the coin still pressed between their palms. 

It must’ve been bad this time. As he steps close again, Shin wonders what the Emissary could’ve possibly shown him that was more fearsome than the Man with the Golden Gun, what was so terrible that it would make Drifter seek out some form of comfort in Shin’s arms. 

He thinks he should probably ask Drifter what’s wrong, or if he’s alright, or what a remedy for his shaking hands might be. But Shin is not good at giving those types of things, and Drifter is not good at receiving them, so he keeps silent. Drifter wraps an arm around Shin’s back to grip at his shoulder, hides his face there and exhales shakily when Shin lets him. Shin rubs soothing circles at the small of his back. They sway. 

And when they part, they don’t talk about it. 

**Author's Note:**

> ♬☆’ﾟ･♪:*:･｡ﾟ｡･♫*.ﾟ☆ ♪ Sway! Just move with me, darling! ♪ ☆ﾟ.*♫･｡ﾟ｡･:*:♪･ﾟ’☆♬


End file.
